Daddy's Little Girl
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what happened to Sonny's dad? Her world begins to fall apart around her when she recieves a harmless looking birthday card. please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe was never early, so when she was the first cast member in on Saturday morning she was surprised to say the least. On her way to her shared dressing room she noted how quiet and empty the halls were without Nico and Grady failing to impress girls or trying to make the best sandwich in sandwich history. The vents were silent without Zora crawling around in there, plotting and scheming of ways to get back at Nico and Grady.

Upon reaching her room she was surprised to not see Tawni sitting in her usual place, in front of the mirror fixing her hair and applying her 'Moco Coco Moco' lipstick or whatever it was called, she never got the name right. Which reminded her, her hair was a complete mess, she'd left early to escape her mother and her oversized helping of pancakes, there was only so much a girl can eat. She had had little time to fix the mess of brunette locks that was supposed to be her hair. Pulling it from the messy ponytail she had pulled it into she picked up her comb and began gently combing out the knots whilst she mindlessly began humming the theme tune to So Random!

"Knock Knock"

She spun round in her seat to see TV's heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against her doorframe. She noticed how his hair was perfectly styled (probably by a professional stylist) and once again spun round to face her mirror and continued trying to rake a comb through her untameable locks.

"What do you want Chad?" she sighed as she realised it would probably be another argumentative start to the day. These visits in the morning were not unusual and Chad had a tendency to use them as an opportunity to practice his arguing skills. Today was going to be the same as every other day.

"Well, I was going to come see why you were in so early today, I mean its no secret that your never in on time never mind actually being early. It's like a miracle. If you believe in that kind of stuff of course." He was staring at her in the reflection of the mirror and she couldn't help but notice that his blue eye's sparkled even in early morning reflections.

"And then I ran into my good friend John and he asked me to deliver this on my way here" he looked proud of himself for finally doing something for someone else as he held up a light purple envelope and waved it in the air.

Sighing she turned round to face him fully before getting up and taking slow steps towards him.

"Ok first Chad, its Josh. The boy who delivers our mail, his name is Josh not John. Josh. Say it with me Chad. Josh" She repeated his name drawing out all the syllables mockingly until she was sure that it would stick in his mind for at least the rest of this conversation. Chad Dylan Cooper only remembered his own three names.

"And second, since when do you do nice things for people." Chad was never nice for any reason unless there was something in it for him. In all the time she's been at So Random! She's never once heard of him doing anything decent. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nice.

"And third, fan mail isn't delivered until later in the day so whatever you've done to that envelope take it away." Chad wouldn't know this because he didn't open his own fan mail he did people to do that for him. He claimed that he didn't touch the same things as common people, like they were below him because he was Hollywood's bad boy. He obviously hadn't planned this trick out, whatever trick he was playing. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do planning.

She knew that fan mail was never delivered this early because she'd always been here to receive her mail after the incident earlier that year with her fan mail and Tawni's hiding it.

"Hey I didn't do anything to it, I was just asked to bring it to you because I was on my way here. I swear. Did you know that apparently I come here every morning? Your part of Chad Dylan Cooper's daily routine how's it feel Munroe?" he had a smug look painted across and she was tempted to use her brilliant mind for a devastatingly sarcastic remark but she took a few deep breaths and answered calmly, retaining control of her temper.

"Ok Cooper, give the letter here but don't leave. You stay right here so that whatever stupid immature thing you've done this time, you'll feel the effect too. Got it"

He swaggered over to where Sonny was still standing in front of the mirror and handed her the letter, his skin accidently brushing against hers giving her the shivers.

Suspiciously she opened the flap on the envelope and taking her eyes of Chad for the first time since he'd shown her the card she looked down as she slid the letter out, the letter which turned out to be a card had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' printed in big letter's and Chad's eyes widened as he tried to figure out how he had forgotten Sonny's birthday. Sonny however was entranced by the writing inside the card and when Chad leaned over to read it over her shoulder he noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks.

_To my Darling Alicia_

_Happy 16__th__ birthday sweetheart._

_To think that on this day 16 years ago I became_

_A father for the first time, I remember it as if it was _

_Yesterday. It was of course the best day of my life and I_

_Shall never forget it. You were my beautiful blonde baby._

_Love always_

_Dad x_

Sonny was gripping the flimsy card so hard that her knuckles were turning a funny shade of white and her breath was coming out is shaky gasp's now. Chad of course took no notice and began his tirade.

"How could you not tell me it's your 16th? I mean come on Sonny I thought we had a weird kind of friendship thing going on here but you couldn't even tell me you were 16 today?And you were blonde? Like your blonde co-star what's her name? And Alicia? Your names Sonny for Chad's sake! It's always been Sonny!"

"Chad I was born with black hair!"  
her voice came out so quietly he almost missed what she was saying and had to strain his ears to hear her next words.  
"My birthday was 7 months ago"  
But what he heard next made him realise the reason for her tears, the reason she was staring down at the card with the complete hatred and the reason he had never heard anything about her father but plenty about her mother.

"And my name's Alison"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's knuckles where white from gripping the card with such force, pale against the pink lettering. She hadn't spoken a word since she'd said that one sentence that explained everything to Chad, who was standing there helplessly. There was no script for this. There had never been a story line like this in Mackenzie Falls, none as cruel as a father forgetting his only child's name. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? How?

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do emotions!

After moments of battling with his thoughts and actions he finally reached over and patted her on the back awkwardly, trying as best he could to smile comfortingly at her. She turned her head and her teary hazel eyes met his with a small smile

"I didn't think CDC did comforting" she tried to laugh but it came out as a small sob.

"I'm hurt Alison, really hurt" he gave her his best grin as he watched her slowly returning to her old self, ready to hit him for using her full name. "Alison Munroe…hmm Alison" he experimented saying her name as if it was a completely new concept that her real name wasn't Sonny, doing it only to annoy her. "I think I might call you Alison from now on, sounds mature, not a name you'd expect from an actress in Chuckle City."

"Really Chad? Really?

Her smile was back in full force as she grinned at him and he gave her the most genuine smile he could. They both knew he'd been doing it to get a Sonny like reaction, and he'd done it, he'd done what he did everyday and made her smile during their arguments. He didn't argue with her because he hated her, quite the opposite actually, he provoked her because it made him happy and he was pretty sure it made her smile too.

Taking her hand in his, he loosened her fingers from the card and gently slipped it from her hand.

She stared at it as it was taken from her and then turned her stare at Chad who was pulling the card towards him. The caring look in his eyes shocked her beyond belief, either he really was a good actor or he really did care, she wasn't so sure which was most likely true any more. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do caring, but maybe Chad did.

"Right, I'm going to take the card and get rid of it Sonny. We both know you'll read it over and over again if you keep it and we both know that every time you read it it's going to hurt you a tiny bit more and I refuse to let that happen, ok? So I'm going to take it away and burn it so you can't have it."

She nodded meekly and collapsed on Tawni's couch as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she could feel Chad's worried look burning into her skin and once again she found herself wondering if this was just another act, a way to prove he was the greatest actor of their generation. She wondered if he'd really burn the card or show it to his cast mates. She could imagine him showing them…

"_Look at this guys, little Sonny's life isn't as great as she makes it out to be. Daddy doesn't even remember her name. Poor little daddy's girl"_

She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and the laughing sounded clear in her head, his laugh the most real, rang the loudest and she was consumed by the thought that he could do that to her, that the was the most likely option for him.

"Sonny…hello anyone there? CDC does not get ignored"

She was brought out of her thoughts and came face to face with sea-blue eyes. Chad had, at some point, realised she wasn't answering him and moved to kneel in front of her. His hands were resting on either side of her seat and he was so close to her that she could see every detail of his perfect face, because CDC didn't do anything less than perfect.

She must of realised somewhere in her subconscious that Chad had stopped talking but she was lost. She couldn't think straight and any sane thoughts she'd had had disappeared.

"Sonny, there's a…" Tawni's words halted as she walked in on the moment She'd been sharing with Chad, who quickly got up of his knee's and turned to leave

"I'll erm…yeah I have to go…breakfast y'know…so yeah…" she watched as he floundered with his words and after finishing lamely he turned to walk briskly out of the room, not quite a confident stride but more like a slow run.

He was running from what had happened. Running!

Sonny walked towards her mirror aware that Tawni was watching her with suspicious eyes; she began messing with her hair, just to give her something to do.

"Do I want to know what just happened?"

Tawni might want to know but Sonny definitely wasn't in the mood to explain something she didn't understand so instead of answering her friend she avoided the question, asking what the blonde had wanted anyway

"Oh you have a visitor; they're waiting in the cafeteria"

"Right, let's go then." Dragging her friend away from the mirror she had only just left unoccupied they made their way towards the place of inedible food.

They were only a few feet from the cafeteria when they heard the high pitched screams of Nico and Grady, who had most likely just been caught messing with the frozen yogurt machine. Upon reaching the door she realised she was right, they were standing there being reprimanded for messing with the high tech piece of machinery, promising they wouldn't do it again when in fact it was almost certain that in less than an hour they'd be at it again. Like always.

She could see Portlyn sitting in the Mackenzie Fall's VIP area with some other faceless Fall's actress, probably gossiping about this weeks hot guest star. She was vaguely aware of Chad sitting in the corner of the VIP area, sipping black coffee with three sugars. She remembered him telling her that black coffee was the stuff for serious actors and that sugar was the stuff of children. At the time she'd told him that he'd just contradicted himself in one sentence but over time she'd realised that he was just a big child who just happened to be a serious actor. What mature grown up invented a sandwich using their own name and then argued with two other equally childish actors about whose sandwich was better. But who else stayed late at night to make sure that his show was still top with its ratings and making sure that his script was worthy enough for those ratings. Only Chad Dylan Cooper did black coffee with three sugars.

A sense of home washed over her as she looked around at all the familiar sights. Things she'd spent the last year getting familiar with. Looking around she realised that she belonged here and she wasn't going to let that stupid card or its sender get to her. Not now, not ever.

Her eyes fell to rest on a tall dark haired male who had his back to her, she didn't recognise him. Presumably this was her visitor.

A youngish face turned to face her, brown eyes searching for something in her face. Small lines outlined his eyes showing his true age. Maybe late 30's?

"Darling"

That one word brought her world crashing down and as she stood there, in the middle of the Condor Studio's Cafeteria with the sense of Chad's eyes watching her every move, she was thrown back into her past.

Age six and watching her father pack his suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry it's been a while since I updated, my laptop's been playing up again, like always.**

**Anyway here's the next Chapter but you should be WARNED!!! The storyline takes a bit of a more serious turn in this chapter. It's a sensitive issue but I've written it in a child kind of view so its not graphic or anything. Hope its ok :) let me know if it needs changing.**

_It had been snowing the day he left. Crystal snow covered the ground, engulfing it like a blanket._

_He was folding his favourite shirt. It was a dark blue with silver cufflinks, last years Christmas present. He placed it gently in the large case as f he held the crown jewels in his hands, not a crease in sight._

_She wasn't supposed to be sitting there, on the stairs that led to her room. Then again things like this didn't happen to families like hers, she couldn't see why Mummy didn't understand that they were playing a game. It was always a game and she was just clumsy. She fell, hit herself against things, trapped her hands and feet in doors and windows. Clumsy. That's what Daddy said._

_She felt hands pulling at the messy pigtails that hung loosely in her dark locks._

"_Sonny, sweetheart. Has daddy… had daddy done this… before?" a goldfish could have heard the amount of pain the sentence was filled with and for the first time it struck the six year old that how she hurt herself might not have been normal. Even still, it was her fault, she knew that._

"_Daddy didn't do anything. We was playing a game. I fell."_

_Childish innocence._

_She turned round to face her Mummy and straight away noticed the tear tracks. Mummy had been crying, even though she never cries. _

"_Sweetheart. This was not your fault. Daddy's games were wrong and he knew that they were wrong. He should never have made you play those dangerous games."_

_What was happening to her family?_

_And then Daddy's voice filled the air. Large and loud as he'd always been._

"_I didn't touch her. I swear…"_

_He was cut off by a loud shrieking noise that seemed to come from Mummy's mouth._

"_You hurt your own daughter! I don't see how I missed it. The bruises, the cuts! How did I miss that you were hitting your only child? Your little girl! GET OUT! NOW! You're lucky I'm not calling the bloody police!... Oh god... My little Sonn…. OUT NOW!" _

_Mummy seems to have lost it, she's crying again. And Daddy's just staring at her, he's crying feels like she's being suffocated with all the crying in the room._

_It was only a game! She wants to scream. A game!_

"_Goodbye darling"_

_Two words and then he's dragging his suitcase down the stairs and out into the snow._

_She runs to her bedroom and peers out the window, watching him as he loads his car._

_She commits everything about him to memory, she feels silly because she knows he's coming back. He'll go stay at Granny's till Mummy's feeling happier and then he'll be back. But still, she continues to watch him._

_She blinks once and then the cars pulling out of the gravel drive, the gravel drive that they'd spent the morning clearing of snow. That's when she got her last cut. A big gash across her collarbone. Mummy saw how it happened and then she went mad. Shouting and saying nasty things about Daddy. But she doesn't understand it was a game. But he's gone now and it doesn't matter._

_Two words echo in her mind_

"_Goodbye Darling."_

"Sonny? Sonny can you like hear me? Hello? Your being very rude." Tawni's voice cuts through to her and she realises how ironic it is that Tawni thinks she's being rude. If only she knew. Time seemed to have stood still. Or gone backwards. Her breathing hitched and once again she felt like she was suffocating.

She'd spent years burying this.

2 years visiting a child physiatrist in Wisconsin, it had been at least a year and a half before she'd finally understood what had happened really hadn't been a special game they played and it really hadn't been her fault. The fact that she hadn't moved or spoken in a while registered in her mind and the fact that Chad was gripping he shoulders, trying to shake her out of whatever world she was currently inhabiting went straight to the front of her mind.

"Sonny! Wake up! Right that's it" he was getting frustrated now; CDC didn't get frustrated for just any reason. "Whoever you are you need to leave ok. You've obviously upset her and if you are not capable of leaving of your own accord I shall ask my very large, very strong bodyguard to remove you"

Chad was so sure he'd just leave, that's what you get when your used to everyone doing as you want. Its like being God in a studio. Chad's the studio God. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, and while she laughed hysterically she ignored the weird look coming from Tawni who was worried her friend/co-star was going mad, she ignored the man who'd caused all this as he leaned arrogantly against the wall and she ignored Chad's blue eyes as they studied her carefully. Probably looking for signs of mental illness. She didn't blame them. She was crying with laughter at the worst joke she'd ever made and only she knew it.

And she called herself a professional comedian. She was ashamed of herself.

"That's it; I'm taking her back to her dressing room before she hurts herself"

Hurts herself. She'd spent years thinking she hurt herself, and she refused to let history repeat itself. She wasn't going to let him win this time and she'd stand up for herself and for the childhood her mum had managed to save.

Mum.

She couldn't know about this, it'd destroy her and Sonny realised she was on her own in this. Her eyes met Chad's as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist.

Brown meets blue.

"Chad it's ok. I'm ok. I don't need you to take me back to my dressing room. Actually I have someone I'd like you to meet."

She turned round to look him straight in the eye; he didn't even have the grace to look away. Chad's arm was still wrapped lightly around her waist as it had been when he's tried to gently lead her away from the room.

"Chad, I'd like you to meet my Dad"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a really pathetic attempt at the 4****th**** chapter and I would like to apologise beforehand to the appalling standard of this chapter and for the fact it happens to be a few moths overdue.**

**Sorry :/**

Chad's body automatically stiffened and his glare hardened. The arm around her waist had tightened protectively and once again Sonny found herself wondering if this was the real Chad or just an act.

"Ah, how could I have not guessed that this was the idiot who claimed to be your dad?"

"Oi, watch it son…or you'll end up regretting ever getting involved with my daughter"

Involved. Sonny's dad thought she was involved with Chad. No doubt Chad was having a good private laugh at that one.

"Now there's your second mistake. There is nothing on this earth that you could possibly do to me without my very educated, very expensive lawyer finding a way to lock you up and throw away the keys. Threatening Chad Dylan Cooper is a death sentence. Your first mistake was calling me son, because thank god I don't have to put up with you for a dad. I mean, you can't remember your only daughters name never mind anyone else's"

No wonder Chad was the best actor of this generation. His little speech could have fooled anyone that he actually cared, a shame that he's only aggravated her dad who was now seeing red.

Things happened fast after that. Her dad only wasted time to mutter the few words "why you little…" finishing the sentence with a right hook that landed squarely on Sonny's cheekbone. She had automatically pushed Chad out of the way as her father aimed a very strong punch at his face. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do bruises. And anyway she'd been here before, he couldn't hurt her anymore. Even so, tears welled up at the impact and she lifted a shaky hand to brush the bruise that was already blooming there.

The cafeteria had gone deathly silent and all eyes were focused solely on her. She stared intently at the faded yellow walls as she tried her hardest to blink away the tears. She never realised how badly decorated this place was, maybe she could talk to Marshal. She could paint it a bright green maybe? Instead of the ancient yellow that looked more like an off-white kind of colour that was meant for prison visiting rooms. The worn out chairs and tables looked like they could do with replacing. They'd seen their fair share of dramas.

"Sonny? Sonny? Hello… Sonny look at me!" Chad's voice was frantic and that alone almost pushed her back into her laughing fit. He really was a good actor.

"Same old Sonny. You've always been very clumsy haven't you darling? "

His voice was mocking. He was actually mocking her in public.

"Right, I have work to do. We have to practice our new sketch and Chad I believe your wanted at the Falls."

Now she was walking away, she was going to carry on with her day like normal because he couldn't hurt her. If she said it enough times, as her mantra, she might actually start to believe it. She was faintly aware of Tawni's heels clicking down the corridor after her. she was more aware of the slurred voice that called out from behind her

"See you later Darling"

And she heard Chad's voice rising to the challenge. He was defiantly the best actor of their generation. Shame he was going to loose that pretty face if he kept up this arguing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I would like to apologise for the disgraceful attempt at a good chapter which is about to follow :/**

Sitting in her shared dressing room all on her own, Sonny felt less confident than she had when she'd been surrounded by people. It'd had only been half an hour since she had arrived at the studio but it felt like a lifetime ago when she and Chad had been arguing over petty little things. As she looked around she was reminded of the life she'd built up here. Photos of Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and her were sticking out of her mirror frame; there was even a picture of Marshal up there from her first sketch. There were empty fro-yo cups scattered around the room from their 'cast meeting' last night. She remember how they'd started off well, discussing the problem of their dreadful teacher, but had ended up throwing things at each other. Tawni's hairbrush was still under the mini-sofa, where it had landed after Zora threw it at Grady for calling her a child. The sound of their combined laughter still rang in her mind. Now, she was sat in the exact same place, less than 12 hours later, trying to stop the tears from pouring down her face because everything she's worked so hard to forget had come rushing back to the front of her mind with one stupid little card and a 5 minute visit. Her mum would be distraught if she knew here dad was here, she'd move them back to Wisconsin to live with Granny again. Like they had ended up doing after he left the first time. Her mum had been unable to cope with it all back then, knowing that it had happened right under her nose had destroyed any confidence she had as a mother. It had taken years to build back up.

The tears she'd been holding back finally overpowered her resolve to not cry. Crystal tears rolled down her cheeks and she sat curled up on the red carpet that Tawni had picked because she said "it reminded her of where she belonged". All it did was remind Sonny that she didn't belong there.

"Alison? Darling?"

Sonny jumped up from where she was sitting and rushed to twist the key in the lock, ensuring that there was no way in for him and no way out for her. She wiped her cheeks roughly with the back or her hand, wondering fleetingly if all this crying had done nothing but turn her eyes a bright shade of red.

"I only want to talk to you"

She put her hands over her ears, trying desperately to block out the drone of his voice and the fear it sent shivering down her spine.

"I won't be ignored! I'll knock the door down if I have to and we both know how the story ends after that darling"

His voice was filled with cruelty now, an obvious threatening tone to it and to accompany his threats he began to band on the door. She could see parts of the wood beginning to splinter and the pressure building on the hinges. Up until now she had manage to convince herself that he couldn't scare her, and now she just hoped Chad or Tawni would turn up before the door finally gave way beneath the hurricane of her dad's fist's, which looked as if it'd be happening very soon.

She was right; she watched as the door finally betrayed her and let her worst nightmare into her dressing room. A place she had just spent 5 minutes securing so that she wouldn't have a way out because she expected him to be held outside by the door which wasn't as string as she'd thought it was. As the door fell off its hinges to the floor Sonny backed away towards Tawni's dressing table which had been devoid of a mirror since Tawni had broken it, an act she had cried over for at least an hour and then made Sonny promise to let her use the one on Sonny's dressing table which is where Tawni had resided for the last few weeks.

Her dad managed to barricade the empty space where the door should have been with various pieces of furniture, managing to do what Sonny couldn't, keep everyone and everything out. His eyes fixed in a cruel stare at her, his shoulders silently shaking with laughter at her pathetic attempts to protect herself. Now he was slowly sauntering around the dressing room, looking at everything around him.

He paused to look at the bright and colourful photos in the mirror frame. He stopped to look at the make jacket that was thrown over the back of Sonny's chair. The jacket belonged to Chad; of course, he had lent it to as they walked to their separate rides home after a long day of filming. Sonny had been dismayed to find it pouring down with rain and to find herself without a strappy dress for protection as she ventured out into the parking lot. This is where Chad lent her his leather jacket.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." His voice was low and menacing, accompanied by the full force of his stare as he came to stand in front of her he was a very real, very scary threat. "You haven't changed a bit my darling"


	6. Chapter 6

How had she found herself in this situation? Surely she'd learnt from her years of counselling that her father wasn't right in the head. She'd never been in a situation like this before. Why didn't her dressing room have a window? What kind of dressing room doesn't have a window for escaping from psychopathic fathers who are out to get revenge at their hysterical daughters for getting them kicked out of their own homes? There should definitely be a window for that kind of escape Sonny thought, and that's when she realised she was talking to herself. A loud "moo"ing sound filled the dressing room, breaking Sonny out of her trance as her phone began to vibrate on her dressing table. A quick glance at the caller ID said it was Chad.

"Get rid of him Sonny" the gruffness in her dad's voice surprised her. No matter how much she told herself that her memories of him were lies, she still felt the shock when she compared the sharp tone of his voice to the soft and gentle melodies of her childhood.  
"H-hi Chad. Erm…can I talk to you later. I…I have stuff to do. Important stuff. You know. Erm…yeah…bye" Her own voice was hoarse from the tears that had long dried up, it trembled with the fear that she was sure was rolling off her in steady waves. Maybe if Chad realised he'd save her. She let her mind ponder the thought of being a damsel in distress for once. She followed imaginative story lines that her hysterical mind played out for her to watch. All of them unrealistic and purely fictional.

"Good girl. Now, let's talk. Like the mature adults we are."  
The menacing tone of his voice only added to the fear that shot through her body as he ambled towards her, a faint stench of alcohol lingered in the air. "I missed out a lot when you were younger. Consequences of your lies. Did your mother tell you about how our actions have consequences?" at Sonny's stunned look he shook his head and mumbled something that sounded faintly like a "thought not"

"Did she tell you how wrong you were too? No, I don't think she did. I lost my home, my family, my job and my dignity. Your lies spread like fire y'know. By the time I went into work the next week the whole firm had heard about your little lies. You destroyed your own family."

She'd always been told she was right to tell the truth about her father but she'd never considered that she may have been lying. She couldn't clearly remember what her father had done to her in those first few years and she couldn't deny that his words may be true.

"Did you ever stop to think about your poor Daddy?"  
His voice was faint now as her mind cruelly dragged her backwards, kicking and screaming, through faded memories of days that had passed.

Her 3rd birthday. She remembered having to wear a long pink dress instead of the ballerina tutu she had wanted to wear. Her left leg was so bruised she was the literal embodiment of the saying black and blue. And as her mind pushed her back to that day she realised that she didn't actually know how she'd done it, her mind was a bit foggy on the details.

Her kindergarten summer. Whilst the other children wore their summer dresses and shorts, she had to sweat it out in a jumper. Her arm had rings of bruised around it. Her mom had eventually assumed that her father was to blame. Sonny couldn't physically remember though.

Her first year of school. She couldn't do P.E because she'd broken her arm. From her elbow down it was in cast and was immobile. She'd always thought she'd fallen of the swings, and then later she'd assumed that her father had been behind it. Maybe she had just been a clumsy little girl.

"You lied, Alison. A very big lie too. I was hated by the woman who'd once loved me. You did that. You caused all of this." He paused to stare at her with dark eyes overflowing with hatred. Pure unaltered hatred, just for her. "Did your mum ever remarry? Ever wonder why that was? The man she had married, had loved, had been shamed by his daughter. A girl who couldn't tell the difference between lies and truth. You ruined your own mothers life, destroyed her marriage and her confidence as a mother. Then again you always were a Daddy's girl" his condescending voice rang through her ears, the subtle hint of hate and rage coming through clear to her, like a siren.

Suddenly it felt as if the floor was falling from underneath her. All those sessions with the old woman. The one with stringy grey hair scraped back from her head, magnifying the deep groves that lined her face. Her pursed lips drawing back in a smile whenever she made progress. Her faded blue eyes peering at her through bushy grey eyebrows that had spent a lifetime knitted together in confusion at the children that walked in and out of her room. Sonny had just been another faceless child to her. No-one special as she had always thought. Just another silly little girl who had ruined not only her life but her mothers too by lying about her daddy.  
And yet she continued to cling hopelessly to the idea that she had indeed been right all these years. The more she clung to this radical idea that more she felt the weight of what she had done. Just one look into those hate filled eyes told her everything she needed to know.  
A rough hand closing around her slim wrist dragged her back to the present, a place she wasn't ready to face. Yet the shooting pain spreading through her wrist refused to release her back to her murky past.

"Lies, sweetheart, all lies"

Her legs gave out from underneath her and she crashed down to sink in the plush carpet, wishing it would completely engulf her. Her wrist cried out in agony and her head followed as she felt long fingers pull at her hair, heaving her up by her long brown locks. Just as she reached her feet, unsteadily standing before the life she'd ruined she heard the door smash open. The voices that came floating through the doorway sounded distant and faded, part of another life. The hands released her hair and she promptly fell, hitting her cheekbone on Tawni's dresser as she landed ungraciously on the carpet once again. Her whole body screaming out at her to just let go of consciousness, yet she refused to be a damsel in distress that didn't stick it out till the end. However she still couldn't bring herself to face those that had raided the room thinking that they were saving her, when really she deserved this punishment. Gentle hands dropped a familiar leather jackets around her bare shoulders and as she sat there staring into space, her eyes void of tears, she realised she really was a Daddy's little girl.

Always needing saving.

**Really sorry this took as long as it did. Rough few months with exams and stuff, add writers block to the list and you have the reason why it took so long :/ sorry guys.  
Since you've taken the time to read my pathetic excuse for my lateness, fancy reveiwing whilst your here? :P**


	7. Chapter 7

She flinched as a warm hand touched her cheek and she could vaguely recognise the touch as the hand drew away, painted with red. That's when she realised there was a steady trickle of warm liquid rolling down her cheek, blood she assumed. She could still hear her father cursing as he was dragged out of the room, every word ensured to be loud enough for her to hear clearly, and that's what she focused on as someone lifted her from where she had remained on the floor. She deserved every word her father was saying about her and as soon as her mother found out the truth she'd realised she'd realised she deserved it too. All these years she'd thought he'd been in the right and all along she'd just be naive.

"Sonny?...Sonny can you hear me?"

Yes she could hear him, his voice sounded musical after all the rough tones and shouting her father had done. When she tried to open her mouth to respond though she found that her body wouldn't listen. The words got stuck in her throat and refused to dislodge themselves, her jaw refused to open and she found herself unable to do anything but stare. She knew how she must look to the paramedic who was now tending to her wrist which screamed with pain every time she moved it with her nimble fingers. Her long hair was a dishevelled mess, knotted and tangled from the long fingers that had wrapped themselves around the dark strands. The mix of blood and tears stood out against her sickly pale skin and she could see the ugly purple bruises that ringed her wrist almost like bracelets, a souvenir from her dad's visit. Her eye make-up which was always carefully applied was smudged and faded round her dark eyes as they stared at the pink carpet that Tawni had chosen with her last roommate.

The woman had finished bandaging her wrist and was now gently wiping the blood away from her cheek. Sonny flinched as she touched a sore spot and the woman looked at her apologetically, concern displayed on her face. She barely looked old enough to be out of college yet she felt safe in this womans care. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun, an attempt to make herself look older Sonny couldn't help but think. Her skin was devoid of make up and what looked to be a natural tan covered her sin, a few freckles dotting her nose. She found herself wondering whether the paramedic had been on holiday recently, the only explanation for the tan, when she realised she didn't know her name. How had she missed it? On TV they always said their names first. Her mind began to ramble on as she wondered how she'd be able to go back onto So Random! looking like this, then she wondered if she deserved to be on the show.

She was vaguely aware of a sharp prick in her skin as a needle went into her arm, making her feel tired and sleepy. Drugs she thought, thats what they did on TV. She heard the nice paramedic mumble something about police and then she drifted off to sleep, dreams replacing reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Every bone in her body felt as if it had been broken and bruised, she ached all over. Her limbs felt stiff and sore, like she'd been run over by a truck. Even lifting her arm was painful and slow and all she wanted to do was rake her fingers through her hair, her body screamed out in pain as her hand finally felt her soft tufts of hair yet it felt limp and stringy, and she found herself wondering how her hair could hurt. Why was she hurting anyway?

She vaguely recognised the washed out colour of her apartment's ceiling, she could see the crack in the roof where the kid upstairs had had a party and made his living room the dance floor. She'd taken Tawni to that party and for once the pair of them had had a fun night, surprisingly. She strained her eyes as she took in her surroundings, trying to confirm that the blurred shapes that surrounded her were in fact the furnishings of her apartment. She could feel the gentle threads of her favourite blanket as it caressed her bare skin, her arms getting goosebumps as she pulled it closer around her. Whoever had brought her home had left her asleep on the sofa, her blanket tucked in around her like a small child. A glass of apple juice stood on the table in front of her, which meant it had to have been someone close to her. Any normal person would have given her water but few knew of her dislike for the stuff, apple juice being her favourite drink of all time.

Outside her window she could hear only silence, which meant it had to fairly late at night, Hollywood was never quiet. The soft breathing of someone else alerted her to the sleeping form in the chair opposite her. Chad Dylan Cooper.

His dishevelled hair looked like he'd run his hands through it enough times and his shirt looked creased. His chest was rising and falling at a normal pace as he slumped in the chair, his head resting uncomfortably on his open palm. She wondered why he was there, she couldn't remember inviting him over or him turning up. Now that she come to think of it she couldn't remember most if the day. Marshall would kill her if she'd slept the day away on the sofa, or even worse, wasted it with Chad. She'd have to think of a pretty good excuse to get her out of this. Dodgy alarm clock? Late night?

"Sonny?" Chads voice dragged her back from her thoughts, the sleep laced through his voice making her wonder why he was so tired. It looked as if he'd spent the best part of the day asleep in that chair, she couldn't remember them doing anything else anyway. He was sitting up now, his eyes staring at her in between the yawning. "Sonny, are you OK?"  
His voice was soft and gentle and she got the feeling he thought he was talking to a child, someone who was easily broken, yet she had no idea why.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She sat up, her body protesting with every move she made. The blanket fell from her shoulders and pooled around her waist, leaving the bruising on her arm staring up at her, the white cast on her arm almost blending with her sickly pale skin. The room around her began to spin and suddenly it all came back to her. The loud voices, gruff tones mixing with the soft voices. The cast iron grip that had snapped her wrist and the gentle touch of nimble fingers as they tried to fix her. The splitting pain the shot through her head as she crashed,gracefully, to the floor. The fear. The pleading. Her desperate wishes for it all to just end. The guilt.

The tears that rolled freely down her cheeks were a public sign that she'd done this to herself. She wasn't crying because of the pain, she cried for the lives she'd ruined. The pain she caused so many people. Chad mistakenly took her tears of guilt for ones of fear, he moved from the chair to sit beside her. His arms wrapping themselves around her frail body as her shoulders shook with sobs. Together they just sat there, he just held her as she cried, not once asking why she kept repeating the word sorry in a raspy voice. Neither of them thought about how only this morning they'd been at each others throats, her doubting him over doing anything nice. They didn't think of how she'd even gone as far as wondering whether he had actually cared about the card or if he was just going to show it to the Mackenzie Falls cast. The feel of his arms wrapped round her and his cheek resting on top of her head was enough to keep them both trapped in the present. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**OK, So i'm not sure where this story is going anymore (hence why updates are so rare) and i'm not even sure if i like this story anymore :/ Let me know what you think.  
Thankyouu :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**There is no point in apologising for this chapter, it's actually disgraceful.**

What had he been thinking really? Why on earth had he thought that leaving her alone that night would have been a good idea? It was own fault he was speeding towards her apartment, the speed limit completely forgotten about. He should have known better but when she'd turned those large brown eyes of hers on him he couldn't say no to her. Any coherent thought he'd had had disappeared in a second and she'd honesty convinced him she'd be ok and she'd see him in the morning at the studio yet here he was, his foot slammed onto the acceleration peddle and his phone on loudspeaker waiting for Tawni to tell him that she'd turned up at work and he come turn around. That hadn't happened though and he could distinctly hear Tawni questioning Nico and Grady although she'd held her hand over the speaker on her phone, apparently some conversations were private. What was she playing at? When he'd left her last night she'd been curled up in her own bed with her blankets tucked around her and a large dose of sleeping pills floating around in her blood system. There was no way she could have woken up until early this morning and there was no way she could have overslept, the pills would definitely have worn off by now.

On either side of him the world sped past him in a blur, his mind was too focused on all the possibilities of what could have kept the usually bubbly girl from her favourite place in the whole of Hollywood! Maybe her dad had gotten to her again, maybe she'd had too many pills or maybe she'd gone home to Wisconsin to see her mother. Then again she could be on her way into work right this second, her mobile might be dead and he might have just passed her on the road. He'd pulled into her road now and his mind was working a million thoughts a second as he tried to figure out why she couldn't drag herself out of bed to answer her phone, just to let someone know she was OK.

Hastily he pulled up to the curb and thanked God that there were no police around to see his shamble of a parking attempt.

"Tawni, I'm outside hers now, any sign of her yet?" he yelled, louder than he intended too, into the phone he grabbed from the passenger seat. Glancing around him as he stepped out of the car he took note of the fact that hers was still parked outside of her apartment which in turn meant he wasn't surprised when Tawni replied with a curt no.

"You better hope she's ok! If she's not I'm going to find a way to rid you of that beautiful head of golden hair so I can donate it to a hairless cat charity! You hear me Cooper? This is your fault!"

Mentally sighing at her theory of a hairless cat charity in which you could donate unwanted hair too, he prepared himself for the rest of her abusive tirade. She continued to threaten him viciously as he locked his car and took the steps up to her apartment two at a time only hanging up when he was outside of her front door.

Suddenly he was scared, he didn't want to open that door and find out that she wasn't ok, that he'd left her when she'd needed him most but just hadn't wanted to say it. She had to be ok, Tawni couldn't pull off Sickie Vicky as well as she could and there was no way Nico or Grady would go on a frozen yogurt run. Who was he going to argue with? Portia wouldn't dare argue back with him, no-one would because they knew they wouldn't get away with it.

Pulling the front door key she'd given him before he left last night from his pocket he took a deep breath before turning it in the lock and pushing the door open…


	10. Chapter 10

The apartments silent when he bursts through the door expecting the worst. He could see it in his mind, the screaming, the upturned furniture and the blood. There'd been plenty of blood. What he finds instead is the rom in the exact condition he left it in. There's still a half empty mug of tea sitting on the coffee table, which is standing the right way up, and the vase of obnoxiously pink flowers is still hidden in the father corner of the room, both the bouquet and the glass vase still intact. Instead of calming him though, it unnerves him. It's quiet, too quiet.

He shut the door behind him, the slamming sound shatters the silence and he actually flinches. He skirts around the sofa, trying to avoid touching anything as his overactive imagination convinces him that it could all be used as evidence.

"Sonny?" he calls as he peaking behind her bathroom door, searching for the bright lipstick he knew she always complained about leaving in her bathroom after using it each morning, it's not there though and there's no sign that she's been in the room at all this morning. The same applies to the kitchen as the only dish waiting to be cleaned is the mug he used last night, there's no sign of her having made breakfast or even of just having had a cup of coffee. That just leaves her bedroom.

He feels a bit weird about searching her room for signs of life. He's been in her apartment plenty of times but that invitation has never extended to her bedroom.

He's just about to push the door open, only hesitating briefly before berating himself and letting his overactive imagination fool him into thinking it could be a matter of life or death, when he hears it. A quiet whimper, a sound ripped involuntarily from her throat. Pushing the door open his eyes scan the room, taking in the crumpled bed sheets that lie twisted where she should be sleeping and the heavy curtains that remain closed, leaving what he's sure is usually a very bright room looking very dark despite the early morning light that was failing to fight its way into the room.

His gaze landed on her tiny body, curled up even smaller with her knees drawn up to her chest and her mass of curls falling in a tangle of knots over her face. He's not 100% sure but he thinks he can see a slight shake in her shoulders, like silent sobs wracking her body as she fought to keep it all inside. She refused to look up at him when he called her name; her head remained resting on her arms.

"Sonny?"

He dropped to his knees next to her, lifting his hand to place it on her shoulder, shaking her gently to get her attention. Crescent moon shaped marks litter her arms, the blood rising to the surface of her skin from the marks her nails had left. Wondering whether the harm is intentional or not, he lifts her hands away from her own skin, encompassing them in his own, larger ones. She allows the movement and so he thinks that maybe she doesn't realising she's hurting herself, she's too compliant and he keeps waiting for her to rip her hands from his grasp. She lifts her head slowly, cautiously, like she's only just realising he's in the room. Wide, frightened eyes stare back at him, dark bruises taint the skin underneath her eyes and her cheeks are stained red, the tear tracks making traces like train tracks down her pale skin, all of the colour having drained from her face. Her front teeth are sunk in the fullness of her bottom lip and her hair was a wild mane around her face.

"Sonny? Hey….shhh" he whispered as he pulled her into his lap, very aware that he was completely out of his depth and that there was no script for this kind of thing. He was completely alone in this.

Her body tensed for a moment, completely caught off guard by the protective act and the compassion he was showing her, before her nails dug into the material of his shirt and her fist was clenched tight between their bodies as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He curled one of his arms around the wrist that had been put in a cast, momentarily annoyed at her disregard for the injuries her body has sustained.

"It was my fault, I messed up. I…I did this" she sobbed into his chest, the sound heart breaking as it echoed around her otherwise silent apartment. He ran his hand through her curls, careful to not pull at it, after remembering he'd seen it soothe someone on TV. Of course this was real life but it was all he had to go on.

"This" he emphasised "was not your fault, none of it was. You were a child Sonny, a baby! What he did to you…what he did was cruel!"

He couldn't help but wish that someone who would properly understand her was here. It was no use wishing for Tawni, despite how much it was obvious the two girls were close the blonde was only recently learning to deal with emotions other than jealousy and rage as he'd seen by the anger that had been aimed at him not only 20 minutes ago when he'd hung up on her. Nico though, he might have been able to have done better. Or maybe she needed to see a professional, a thought he kept in mind to bring up with her later on.

It hurt him that she could event think that this was her fault, that she'd deserved such a cruel man as a father, his anger boiling over in the hand that gripped her chin to pull her gaze up to his.

"Don't" she breathed, her eyes dropping from his, only to land on his lips.

He didn't intend to kiss her, in fact it was probably something he should have avoided at all costs. He was almost certain that had someone better at handling emotions been there with him, he'd have been flayed alive. That didn't stop his lips from brushing again hers or his hand clenching in her hair. It didn't stop his free arm from curling around her waist to hold him against her even though he could feel her nails biting into his flesh beneath his shirt whilst her broken wrist was cradled between the two.

Her cheeks were still damp from the tears he wasn't sure had stopped flowing and her shoulders were still shaking when she abruptly pulled away, her chest heaving with the deep breaths of air she was gulping. Her eyes seemed bright though, the dazed look she'd had in them gone.

"I…we…." She opened and closed her mouth a few more times before pushing herself out of his lap and gazing around the room like she couldn't remember getting here. "We should…get back. To work…yeah"

Fear crept through him at the thought that somehow he'd overstepped the line, taken advantage. The hand she held put to help him up snuffed out the fear that had flamed within him though, the small smile that graced her face as good a sign as any that they'd continue this conversation.

"I'll just erm…wait outside?" he gestured towards the living room, nervous for some reason he couldn't seem to fathom and making a hasty exit before sprawling himself on her sofa.

He tried to pretend he hadn't caught the grin that was spread across her face and the blush that had painted her tearstained cheeks a shade of pink; he tried to pretend that he didn't know his own face mirrored hers because none of that erased what had happened this morning. Fear knotted itself deep in his stomach, the stupid, girly fluttering in his stomach, that he'd openly deny, unable to hide it.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness guys but I'm officially done with college and exams so maybe I'll get better (: Thanks for reading though!**


End file.
